villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toy Chica
Toy Chica (known as Chica 2.0 in-game) is the redesigned version of Chica and one of the secondary antagonists in the Indie horror game; Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 1, also appearing in The Office's main entrance at times. Another path she may take begins with her entering through Party Room 1 before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is usually the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become active again starting on Night 5, as will the other Toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Mask in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In The Office, Toy Chica's mask appears in The Office in a dirty box along with the other toy animatronics. Also can be seen if player doesn't check the ventilation. Appearance Toy Chica is a yellow chick with blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes,an orange beak in some images and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out haphazardly from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks like the other "Toy" animatronics, though hers are pink, rather than the rosy shade of red the others bare. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica has a more defined body shape, which is noticeably curvy rather than simply round and ovular as the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica wears a bib. However, the text on Toy Chica's bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with blue eyes, similar to the one her counterpart held on the Show Stage. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, these are removed once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as she is seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. Though they are only visible from certain angles and with the help of an extra light source, she appears to have hooks in the back of her mouth; these are possibly used to attach her beak. Gallery 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All three animatronics in the Show Stage, with lights on. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|The Animatronics in Show Stage, no lights on. TC_In_Main_Hall.png|Chica in the Main Hall ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Chica in the Left Air Vent. TC_Office_Hall.png|Full-body of Chica down the hall. TC_Icon.png|Toy Chica's Custom Night mugshot. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Chica's cupcake she carries around. Toy Chica Attacks Player.gif|Toy Chica attacks the player New chica.png Stage.png|Toy Chica with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in the Death Minigames ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Chica with Toy Freddy on the show stage, Toy Bonnie gone Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Chica as appear to be scrapped along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, and Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Trivia *She reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other animatronic in the game. *She seems to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in the Left Air Vent. *The cupcake that she holds is also the same as the reward for the Cupcake Challenge on Custom Night. *She is one of the animatronics that didn't appear in several teaser images for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the three other ones being Toy Freddy, Chica, and BB. *Toy Chica is one of the animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the other being The Puppet, but her poster can still be seen. *Although the wording on Toy Chica's bib was changed from "LET'S EAT!!!", the old phrase is still associated with her on the posters throughout the pizzeria. *She with Mangle and Bonnie will appear in the hall but won't enter that way. The noise when an animatronic is near won't trigger when she is there. *Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Chica is one of only two animatronics who attack with their endoskeleton eyes, with the other being Bonnie. *Her mask in the third game doesn't have eyebrows upon closer inspection. * Toy Chica is always the second to leave the stage even if her A.I. is changed. * There is a rare glitch where Toy Chica can jumpscare the player even if other animatronic is jumpscaring the player *Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. **In her case, she does not set off the alarm when she is in the hallway outside The Office. As she does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. Videos Category:Video Game Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Murderer Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Enforcer Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Singing Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Scapegoat